clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Town Hall
__NOEDITSECTION__ "This is the heart of your village. Upgrading your Town Hall unlocks new defenses, buildings, traps and much more." ---- ---- *'Strategy and Tips' **Protection of the Town Hall is critical for achieving players' objectives. **Placement of the Town Hall outside a trophy pushing base or farming base serves no purpose, other than to rapidly drop trophies. Players should aim to protect their Town Hall at all costs, as it contains a lot of all 3 different resources. **If players are designing their War Bases, they should aim to protect their Town Hall at all costs. If an attacker is unable to destroy the Town Hall, he will get a maximum of one star. ***This concept is however, thrown away when you are trying to design an anti-3 star base, in which the Town Hall is considered just to be another storage and is used to protect key structures to prevent the attacker from claiming a third star(hence the name). **However, at higher Town Hall levels (especially Town Hall 8) players can, instead of protecting their Town Hall at all costs, use their Town Halls as a high hitpoint damage sponge - similar to Storages - as part of a strategy to prevent 3-star attacks from Dragons and other high level armies, at the cost of making 2-star attacks much easier. **Town Halls have the highest hitpoints of any building, with the exception of Walls, which means they take a long time to destroy. Placing your Town Hall within the range of your most powerful defenses can give it the most shots to destroy attackers. **It is suggested that you upgrade everything you possibly can (e.g. Troops, Buildings, etc.) before upgrading the Town Hall to the next level. Prematurely upgrading (rushing) your Town Hall is extremely risky, and it will take months to upgrade your buildings/troops to match your Town Hall's level. Raiding with low level troops will also become increasingly difficult. ***If maximizing your builder time is important to you, it is inefficient to wait until literally all of your building upgrades are finished before beginning the Town Hall, as all but one of your builders will be idle for the duration of your Town Hall upgrade. In order to keep all of your builders occupied (but ensure they are all available when the Town Hall finishes) you should plan for the Town Hall upgrade to finish just as the remaining builders are finishing their final projects. For example, if you are currently at Town Hall level 7 and have three builders, you should upgrade your Town Hall (which takes 8 days) when the total remaining upgrading time of other buildings approaches 16 days. **Don't place your Town Hall in a corner surrounded by walls, troops can still be placed next to the Town Hall. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The Town Hall undergoes significant visual changes at levels 3, 7, 8, 9, 10, and 11. ***At level 1, the Town Hall has a crooked orange roof with a small stone chimney. The windows, doorway, walls, and poles are all made out of wood. ***At level 2, the Town Hall gets the roof tiled with orange and has the walls "straightened out" and made of stone. ***At level 3, the Town Hall, another layer with a flat tiled roof gets added to the top. ***At level 4, a third plain non-tiled layer and a fourth tiled layer gets added to the top. The chimney shifts to the front left. ***At level 5, a stone framing gets added to the front door and windows. ***At level 6, small golden pillars appear on the sides of the Town Hall with vines that partially cover them. ***At level 7, a small battlement with a wooden floor gets added to the back left corner of the roof. Underneath the battlements are what appear to be arrow slits. ***At level 8, the battlement grows to the size of the whole roof, a red flag gets added onto the front door and the golden pillars and front wall turn to stone. The chimney also disappears, and since there is no chimney, there is no smoke coming from the Town Hall. ***At level 9, the entire color of the Town Hall changes to dark gray with a red flag on the top. An entrance into the Town Hall from the roof appears, similar to the one on the Level 5 Clan Castle. A small watchtower appears on the top left, and there is a new extended red entryway leading into the Town Hall, flanked with two gold chains. There is also a skull added as a door design. If noticed carefully, both front corners of the Town Hall have carved Level 7 Walls. ***At level 10, the color of the Hall changes to a deep crimson red and blue gray. On the top of the Town Hall, there is a metal grate. A second watchtower is added beside the first, and molten lava spills from two openings near the top of the tower down to a trough at the base of the Town Hall. The red carpet entryway receives gold trim. ***At level 11, the Town Hall's base changes to rough stone. The entrance becomes golden and a gate consisting of three huge spikes supported by a winch system is added above it. The roof becomes white and gains a large, lava filled hole. Two small battlements with red flooring appear on the front of the roof, and a single watchtower remains on the back. The interior of the building appears to be brightly lit, presumably from the lava on the roof. A red flag is added back to a corner of the town hall, this time on the upper corner. ---- *'Trivia' **5 level 7 Lightning Spells can destroy Town Halls of level 6 and lower. ***Using 5 level 7 Lightning Spells and 2 level 4 Earthquake Spells (with one donated from the Clan Castle) can destroy a Town Hall of level 8 or lower. **The lava in the level 10 Town Hall may be a reference to the fact that the Inferno Towers are unlocked at this level. **When a level 10 Town Hall is destroyed, the ruins are lying on a grate on top of lava. ***However when a level 11 Town Hall is destroyed, the ruins are the same as Town Hall 1-9's ruins. **The level 11 Town Hall was added as a part of the December 10, 2015 update. ***This same update also made the town hall a resource building, and can now be targeted by Goblins. ***Also, Town Hall Level 10's cost got increased from 4,000,000 gold to 5,000,000 gold and time decreased from 14 days to 12 days in the same update. **The level 10 Town Hall was added as a part of the May 23, 2013, "Fiery Fortress" update (Version 4.14). **The level 9 Town Hall was added as a part of the October 27, 2012, "Dark Castle" update (Version 2.86). **The levels 1-8 Town Halls were added in the original release (date varies depending on platform and country). **Between November 24 and December 8 of 2014 and 2015, IOS users were able to purchase (RED) gems to contribute to AIDS research. When they did, they received a red shield on their Town Hall. **There is a glitch where if a Town Hall upgrade finishes during a Clan War Preparation Day, it still shows that the player is still the previous town hall level. **If you zoom in on your town hall entrance, you will see the glow of a fire inside the entrance, provided certain actions are being proceeded (needs confirmation). **All Defensive Buildings (except the Hidden Tesla, Air Defense, Air Sweeper, Inferno Tower and Traps) face away from the Town Hall. **In an older version, players can sell Buildings but was removed due to it being unnecessary and due to abuse. **Town Hall 11 had a beta design before it got changed to its released design. **On Town Hall 11, there are two front towers that dominate the entrance, but in the back there is a roofed tower for an unknown reason. **The Town Hall's entrance is small when compared to villagers and builders. **The Town Hall 11 could mean the improved version of the TH 10, just like the TH 1-8 are improvements of the previous TH version (excluding TH 1). For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. Resources Available Resource and Offensive Buildings Available Upgrading your Town Hall unlocks the following number of Resource and Army Buildings; see the page for each building for details. See also: Army Buildings; Resource Buildings Defensive Buildings Available Upgrading your Town Hall unlocks the following number of Defensive Buildings; see the page for each building for details. See also: Defensive Buildings Resource, Army and Other Buildings Max Level By Town Hall Upgrading your Town Hall allows the following buildings to be upgraded to these levels; see the page for each structure to learn what each upgrade brings: See also: Army Buildings; Resource Buildings; Other Buildings Defensive Buildings Max Available Level Upgrading your Town Hall unlocks the following level of Defensive Buildings; see the page for each building for details. See also: Defensive Buildings Town Hall and Matchmaking Matchmaking is based on Trophies and Town Hall level, except in Champions League and above, where only Trophies matter. Also, the loot available to gain is affected by Town Hall level. Players get reduced loot for attacking Town Halls of a lower level. The following table describes this reduction: It's important when upgrading the Town Hall to consider the above table, because it may affect one's looting considerably. It is also advisable to upgrade everything at the current level before moving to the next. Category:Buildings Category:Resources